Dragonriders of Berk: The Legend of Atgeirr and Moon-Dancer
by Neoraichu
Summary: A strange flame-haired girl arrives mysteriously on Berk, and after the little incident with Heather, the locals aren't exactly thrilled to see her. But she's amazed to see how well dragons and humans seem to live together in Hooligan Village. But she has a dragon ally of her own as well, and both sides will be shocked when it's revealed to them. Mature scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonriders of Berk: The Legend of Atgeirr and Moon-Dancer

by Neoraichu

The Characters and intellectual property of Dreamworks: Dragonriders of Berk are not my own, although I hope that Atgeirr Oddvar and Moon-Dancer are my own OCs. This includes, but is not limited to Hiccup Haddock (and Toothless), Astrid Hofferson (and Stormfly), Fishlegs Ingerman (and Meatlug), Snotlout Jorgenson (and Hookfang), Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston (and Barf & Belch), Stoick the Vast (and Tornado), Gobber the Belch, Mulch, Bucket, and Trader Johan.

Part 1: The Flame-Haired Spear Maiden

While it was perfectly normal to see a visitor or two to come in with Trader Johan, it was not usual to see a new face a week after he'd left, and certainly not from the direction of the wild dragon cliff. Certainly not a fair-skinned flame haired maiden with a hoggspjot (a single bladed long spear with a sharp point, three barbs along the back side, and an iron ring at the other end of the shaft) and a hornbogi (a recurve bow of moderate length composed of both bone and wood). She also bore a leather pack across her back as well as a good sized quiver of arrows. The hoggspjot was used as a walking staff, and the bow was slung over the shoulder opposite the quiver. If one looked closely, they could see a number of knives of various shapes and sizes in sheaths on both sides of her belt, and while some appeared for eating, skinning, or filleting of fish, a couple did look like war knives.

A closer look would show her copper red hair bound into two braids just behind her ears, and her shining green eyes. She didn't wear a helmet, but instead wore a broad leather headband. And even though she was wearing leather armor over most of her body with fur trim, it was apparent she cut a rather feminine shape. She also wore leather gloves and boots with similar fur trimmings. Overall, her entire outfit was shades of brown.

As she walked across the grassy meadow towards the village, she avoided the grazing sheep and the crazy-looking old coot that was giving her the hairy eyeball. She only bothered to glance in his direction, as staring back may provoke some kind of response she didn't want to deal with. But he just stayed near his front door of his house, so she hoped that meant he wasn't going to make trouble.

As she walked on, a two-headed dragon flew overhead right towards the village. It seemed odd at first that no one in the village was panicking at the sight of a Hideous Zippleback. But as she watched the beast close in on the main square, she could see human legs dangling off the sides of the heads. It seemed that each head had a rider on it.

In fact, a number of small and tiny dragons seemed to be perched on various rooftops all about the village as well. The dragons and humans seemed to be getting along to some extent, although she could see men along the docks chasing away dragons from their stores of fish and their fish smoking setups. Judging by the masts she could see, a number of fishing boats had to have been in the harbor at the time.

She walked past a few homes on the outskirts of the village when she spotted a young man standing outside his front door. With his short and spikey brown hair, thin build and average height, he didn't seem worthy of greater scrutiny... until she saw his left leg. Judging by the wood and metal prosthetic she saw, at least a good chunk of that leg was gone. Yet his lean build didn't make him look like much of a warrior either. Perhaps if his arms were stronger than they looked, he might have been good with a bow, sling, or short spear. He didn't seem to see her, so she decided to quell her curiosity for the moment and just move on.

Going further on, she passed by a modest shop. The walls inside were lined with all manner of axes, hammers, maces, shields, and other implements of war. Judging by the amount of metal she saw and the size of the back of the shop, at least some of the weapons may have well been forged right there. At the very least, it was the place were such weapons could be cleaned, polished and sharpened. With so many weapons of war in one place, she began to wonder just what sort of village she had stumbled into.

Then a large viking with a handlebar mustache stepped out to hang a sign, and she realized immediately that he was not only missing part of his right leg (but replaced with a simple peg), but also almost half of his left arm (currently with a hook attached). He wore a horned helmet that extended about two feet above his head, and his mustache hung down his face just as far. His shoulders were covered in deep brown fur, but the rest of the shirt was a lightly tanned soft hide. He also wore thick pants that came down to about knee level.

But he seemed rather busy, so she just walked on by. He didn't even seem to notice that she was there.

She looked up to see a Monstrous Nightmare passing overhead, and that beast surely bore a rider along it's neck as well. Even a creature as fearsome and dangerous as that didn't seem to get a rise out of the locals. It seemed to be flying towards the same destination as the Hideous Zippleback. She wondered if the riders knew each other.

As she came over a hill in the road, she could see off in the distance on a cliff above the village was some sort of arena. With the spiked iron bars forming a cage around the edges, she had a sickening idea what it may be used for. But then it seemed odd they would have such a thing when she saw the villagers displaying almost no fear of dragons.

And as she started walking down the hill towards the open center of town up from the docks, she could in fact see the riders of the dragons talking while their Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback looked at each other. While one appeared to be a set of male and female blonde twins, the other was a stockier male with short black hair. But all of them wore the horned helms that marked them as warriors. While they seemed just a little too animated for a friendly chat, it didn't feel that violence was likely to break out either.

But now that she was much closer to the dragons, she could see that they had saddles and riding gear. They looked like they were practically domesticated beasts. It seemed hard to imagine some creature as fierce and proud as dragons willingly allowing themselves to be mounts or beasts of burden.

So she circled around the riders, as they were too busy to notice her, and headed right towards the Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon leaned down to intimidate her with it's fangs and beady eyes, but when she simply glared back without fear, it backed off by rearing its head again. She slowly walked about the dragon to see just how clean, groomed and obviously well fed it was. Pausing a few times to touch its scales, she noted that they were recently cleaned as well. The head slowly followed her around, but still kept a respectable distance. She reached out to scratch it at the base of its right wing, causing it to thump the left leg on the ground like some kind of giant happy dog.

She knew that the stocky male was approaching her purposefully before he even said at her, "Just what do you think you're doing with MY dragon?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonriders of Berk: The Legend of Atgeirr and Moon-Dancer

by Neoraichu

The Characters and intellectual property of Dreamworks: Dragonriders of Berk are not my own, although I hope that Atgeirr Oddvar and Moon-Dancer are my own OCs. This includes, but is not limited to Hiccup Haddock (and Toothless), Astrid Hofferson (and Stormfly), Fishlegs Ingerman (and Meatlug), Snotlout Jorgenson (and Hookfang), Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston (and Barf & Belch), Stoick the Vast (and Tornado), Gobber the Belch, Mulch, Bucket, and Trader Johan.

Part 2: She has a Dragon too?!

Atgeirr looked at Snotlout as she scratched his dragon and made his Monstrous Nightmare thump his leg against the ground.

"Me?" she asked innocently, "I just had so see your Monstrous Nightmare up close. It's such a fine specimen of dragonhood as I have ever seen. I can tell that you take very good care of him."

"Well," he said slightly taken aback by her gushing praise, "That is... obvious..."

The twins walked around him as the male twin said, "HEY! What about OUR dragon?!"

"Oh, that is SURELY the finest Hideous Zippleback I've ever laid eyes on!" she said back as she looked from one twin to the other.

"Of course," said the female twin, "but that doesn't explain your intentions towards them."

"Yeah!" said the first twin, "How do we know you aren't setting up for an invasion like the last pretty maiden that came along?!"

She looked at them all and laughed.

"What's so funny?!" asked the large dark haired male.

"Oh, my tribe wouldn't take me back if I gave them the whole island gift wrapped!" she laughed.

"And what's WRONG with this island?!" asked the male twin accusingly.

"Other than the fact there's dragons and they aren't all skins," she said more seriously, "the chief's son tried to rape me. I defended myself and my honor. He's done it often enough, but he'll never make that mistake... **ever again!**"

"Did you kill him?" asked the female twin.

"No," she replied slowly, "but the Chief claimed I killed off his family line. I told him he can just make another, and hopefully raise this one to be more respectful of maidens. But that wasn't good enough. I could either marry his son... or leave forever..." She looked away when a tear formed in the corners of her eyes. "So I left."

While the female twin looked on with sympathy, her brother squinted at her as he asked, "You look way too armed and armored for a simple traveller. What do you _really_ want in Berk?!"

"What?! All I have is simple hunting tools! The armor is just to protect me from predators at night!"

"Really?! What do you hunt with that spear?!"

She glanced at the hoggspjot and said, "Well d'uh. It's obviously a fishing spear."

"What kind of..."

"If you have to ask," she replied, "then you don't want to know what kind of fish monsters I hunt."

"And the bow?!"

"I hunt many things with this," she replied as she glanced at the bow, "and it also keeps me safe from... various vermin."

"And those knives?!" he asked as he pointed at her belt.

"Hey, my kills need to be filleted, skinned and butchered before they can be cooked, you know. They don't slaughter themselves, you know."

"How strange you said that," he replied, "Neither do Vikings."

"Just what are you trying to say?!"

"I think you're a spy _just like Heather was_! She conned us into taking her in, and we all nearly paid for it!"

She looked around at their accusing eyes, and snorted, "Fine! I'll just go away! Will that make you happy?!"

"How?" asked the stocky male, "Trader Johan won't be back for weeks?"

"Maybe she has her own boat?" suggested the female twin, "It's not like these islands are far apart."

"That proves she's a spy!" said the male twin, "No one legitimately goes around from island to island by themselves! She probably has a longboat full of warriors waiting for her to come back and report!"

"I think you should be held here until Chief Stoick can talk to you," said the stocky male, "He can tell if you're a spy or not."

"Curse it all!" she growled, "Why does it always have to end like this?!" Reaching into her top, she pulled out a small twisted whistle and blew it hard. But other than the sound of air moving, there was nothing they could hear.

"Hey guys," said a rather large and somewhat fat boy as he walked up.

Then a Night Fury flew in low over the rooftops.

They looked at it as the stocky boy said, "Toothless is here. He'll show you."

"**That's not Toothless!**" shouted the large boy.

They looked back as the Night Fury circled inwards and realized that the riding gear was completely different, and it had a whole tail. It shot blue bolts of fire at them to drive both the humans and the other dragons away from Atgeirr.

"COME MOON-DANCER!" she called to the Night Fury, "WE'RE LEAVING!"

But then another Night Fury came bounding down the street, bouncing off walls and pillars in order to avoid the street traffic. The two Night Furies saw each other, and immediately went straight at each other.

Atgeirr held her spear before her as she backed away from the locals. Between the new Night Fury and the spooking of their own dragons, none of them seemed too keen on going after her.

The two Night Furies collided at the edge of the city square and began wrestling in a ball of black scales and flashing white teeth.

"TOOTHLESS!" called a young man from up the street, "WHERE'D YOU GO?!"

She looked up the street and realized it was the one legged boy she'd seen before. He ran pretty well on his construct leg, she had to admit.

"**What's all the fuss about, Hiccup?!**" asked the larger peg-legged man as he ran up behind him. His hand had been replaced with a large double-bit battle ax.

"I don't know, there's some kind of..." he said before he saw the Night Furies wrestling, "**TOOTHLESS?!**" Being Hiccup, he ran right down towards the wrestling dragons. But the strange red-haired maiden tackled him before he got there. They tumbled a few feet before he wound up on top of her. "What are you doing?!" he yelled in her face.

"Oh, you surely aren't dumb enough to get between a frisky male and female, are you?" she asked as she flipped him over. Now she was on top and pinning him down against the cobblestones.

"**WHAT?!**" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"They're just deciding who's the top dragon. No fighting. If they were fighting, one would surely be bleeding by now. And look, not one fire blast since they starting wrestling each other. You may have to forgive Moon-Dancer. It's the first male... heck, the first **any** gender Night Fury she's ever met."

"I didn't even know there was another Night Fury anywhere!"

"You really thought you had the last?"

"Well, I've spent quite some time looking for another, but I've never seen one anywhere!" he replied as he calmed down, "Well at least until I saw... what I must believe... is **your** Night Fury."

"Oh, she's just my partner," she replied, "Sometimes I wonder if she just follows me around for the fish and the affection I give."

He chuckled as he replied, "I get the same feeling about Toothless."

"I GOT HER!" called the large stocky boy as he lunged at her back, but a metallic flash and a knife at his throat seemed to make him change his mind very quickly.

"Snoutlout!" Hiccup called at him, "Just back off and let me handle this! That goes for you too, Tuffnut and Ruffnut!"

They were maneuvering themselves to attack her as well.

"Oh yeah," said the female twin, "I can tell by the way she's sitting on your chest that you have everything under control."

"Your sarcasm it touching, Ruffnut," he sighed as he looked at the female twin.

The Night Furies finished wrestling, and it was plain to see that the male called Toothless was on top. The one called Moon-Dancer was pinned under the full length of his body.

"Well, it looks like your Night Fury won," sighed the red-haired maiden, "I guess he can mate with her any time he wants to."

"WHAT?!" asked Hiccup.

"**ENOUGH!**" called a loud and forceful voice. She looked up to see a very large, very strong, and quite heavily bearded red Viking stomping down the street towards all of them.

"Hey dad," said Hiccup.

"Oh the Chief's here," said the peg-legged one, "Someone's going to get a lecture now..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonriders of Berk: The Legend of Atgeirr and Moon-Dancer

by Neoraichu

The Characters and intellectual property of Dreamworks: Dragonriders of Berk are not my own, although I hope that Atgeirr Oddvar and Moon-Dancer are my own OCs. This includes, but is not limited to Hiccup Haddock (and Toothless), Astrid Hofferson (and Stormfly), Fishlegs Ingerman (and Meatlug), Snotlout Jorgenson (and Hookfang), Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston (and Barf & Belch), Stoick the Vast (and Tornado), Gobber the Belch, Mulch, Bucket, and Trader Johan.

Part 3: Under Stoic Scrutiny

Atgeirr found herself in a room under the stern gaze of Stoick the Vast. But unlike most times, there was others there with her. His own son, Hiccup, was there, along with Snotlout Jorgenson, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorsten, Fishlegs Ingerson, and one more female rider only casually introduced as Astrid Hofferson.

But she was more concerned about how well her Night Fury was getting along with Hiccup's own. While she was readily loved by Toothless and accepted by Barf & Belch, and Hookfang, she wasn't sure how well she would get along with their other dragons, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Tornado.

"So you defended yourself against the chief's son, injured him, and then was banished from your tribe because you refused to marry?" Stoick asked with his back to her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Yet you say they hated dragons, and you somehow came across a Night Fury?"

"I found her egg abandoned and buried months after I left the tribe for the last time."

"But you somehow knew how to take care of it and raise it as you companion?"

"I have to thank my Grandma for that," she replied, "She came from a place she didn't want to talk about, but she set me on her knee as a young child and told me everything she knew about dragons."

"But she seems to know what we have in OUR Book of Dragons," offered Fishlegs, "plus many of the things that we learned about them later from Hiccup. I think the fact she knows all the names recorded in the Book of Dragons proved that her Grandmother at least read our book at least once."

"I don't know," said Hiccup, "The Book of Dragons was based on the oral history of the Vikings of Berk. Many of those legends have been spread around the Archipelago by traveling ships. Surely many types of Dragons, their names, and their known info was spread around. I'm sure I'm not the only Viking who's ever befriended a dragon and learned some of their secrets."

"That sounds quite reasonable," said Stoick, "Even I was against dragons until you showed we could live with them."

Ateirr got up and walked over to the window. Looking down, he realized that Toothless was mounting Moon-Dancer even as the other dragons and a few passersby were looking.

"Is there a problem?" asked the Chief.

"Oh, I'm just making sure my dragon is alright," she replied, "and... wow... Toothless isn't wasting any time proving he's the top dragon with her."

Everyone but Stoick rushed over to the window to look.

"So even dragons do it doggy style," commented Tuffnut before Ruffnut bopped him in the back of the head. "What?!" he griped as he looked back, "None of our dragons have ever been seen doing... it... before." She bopped him again. "WHAT?!"

"Now I don't know if I can leave even if I wanted to," she said quietly.

"Why is that?" asked the Chief.

"Because Night Furies mate for life. She won't leave here now. Not unless Toothless comes with her. I'm not sure if I even matter to her anymore. If I left, she would stay with Hiccup and Toothless."

"So you won't leave your dragon behind?"

"I can't. I won't."

"I don't think she's a spy," interrupted Hiccup.

"But where can she stay?" asked the Chief.

"Well..." he said slowly, "I'm sure Moon-Dancer is going to stay with Toothless up in my room... so..."

"What?! You're going to sleep with her after what she did?!"

"Well not in the same bed, obviously!" he replied quickly, "There's not going to be any... advances on my part... surely not attempted rape... I'm sure I can sleep on the floor on the other..."

"No!" she protested as she looked away, "It's your room and I can't take your own bed from you! I'm sure sleeping on the floor is no harder than sleeping on a rock under the open sky!"

"Very well," said the Chief, "I'm sure I can find or make a smaller bed to place in Hiccup's room. As long as she and her dragon are living in my house, Tornado and I can make sure she stays out of trouble as well as block any trouble... from some of the other Berkians."

"I'm sorry to be such a bother," she said quietly as she watched Toothless resting on Moon-Dancer's back. They were both new to mating, and she was sure they both wasted a lot of time and energy because of their inexperience showing.

"I doubt you could do worse than me," said Hiccup, "Before I brought down Toothless and began to understand him... I was the worst Viking in the history of Berk."

"No, just in the living memory of Berk," offered his father.

Hiccup laughed nervously.

"Very well," said the Chief, "I'll have the second bed brought up this evening while you show our guest around the Hooligan Village, Hiccup. While I can't put up a divider wall, I can put a curtain between the two beds so you won't have to stare at each other." He looked back at Atgeirr and said, "My son... is a little shy... especially around girls."

She laughed a bit nervously.

"He's not shy around me," said Ruffnut.

"You're a girl?" asked Tuffnut, "I thought you were just my sister."

She bopped him over the head again.

"So... Hiccup... doesn't have a girlfriend?" asked Atgeirr awkwardly, "I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to... you know... noises."

"I don't believe he does," he replied, "Certainly no maiden he'd take to his room... to make noises."

But Atgeirr saw the look on Astrid's face, and wasn't so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonriders of Berk: The Legend of Atgeirr and Moon-Dancer

by Neoraichu/

The Characters and intellectual property of Dreamworks: Dragonriders of Berk are not my own, although I hope that Atgeirr Oddvar and Moon-Dancer are my own OCs. This includes, but is not limited to Hiccup Haddock (and Toothless), Astrid Hofferson (and Stormfly), Fishlegs Ingerman (and Meatlug), Snotlout Jorgenson (and Hookfang), Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston (and Barf Belch), Stoick the Vast (and Tornado), Gobber the Belch, Mulch, Bucket, and Trader Johan.

Part 4: Living with a Hiccup

Atgeirr was being shown about the Village of Hooligan while the second bed and other particulars were being set up in Hiccup's room. She couldn't help was sort of mess she had fallen into this time, but even a single glance told her that Moon-Dancer and Toothless were now inseparable mates. They certainly acted like a couple of teens in love. They took every chance to be at each other's side, nuzzle their mate, lick them and otherwise engage in playful activities.

She looked at Hiccup and wondered what kind of teen he was. While he was polite, smiles and manners, she knew painfully well that that could easily be faked. The other chief's soon was just the same, until he trapped her in his room and tried to rape her. She hated to be judgemental, but then making such decisions had saved her life, or at least her virtue, on more than one occasion.

While everyone seemed to be polite while she was looking at them, she could see them whispering to each other and pointing at her when they thought she wasn't looking at them any more. Then she saw the angry looking man that stared at her from his porch. He wasn't subtle as he stared at her, or the way he glared at the two Night Furies.

"Oh don't mind him," said Hiccup as he saw him as well, "That's just Mildew. He doesn't like strangers and he doesn't like dragons. The man thinks that his sheep are being stolen at night even though they're all there in the morning."

She blinked.

"Yeah, he's a bit of an oddball... in a village of oddballs."

She giggled for the first time since she came to this island.

"This isn't such a bad place once you get to know it," he said softly.

By the way he spoke, he just seemed like the kind of guy she could trust.

"You don't say much, do you?"

She looked down and replied, "Back in my village, my voice didn't count for much."

"That's a shame really."

"Why's that?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Because everyone matters," he replied, "Even Mildew."

"And it's because of that, he can change minds and hearts," said Gobber, who seemed to appear from nowhere, "Before Hiccup befriended a dragon, we all thought the only good dragon... was a dead dragon."

"I take it the wooden leg and the interchangeable hand are from those days?" she asked.

He nodded as he replied, "And I thought I couldn't do anything but kill dragons. But now I use my tools to pull bad teeth... from dragons."

"Then maybe he can change my heart," she sighed under her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," said Hiccup.

"Oh," she said quickly, "Nothing important."

Gobber suddenly groaned.

"What is it?" asked Atgeirr and Hiccup together.

"Your dragons are doing... it again... in the middle of the road!"

They both turned to see that in fact Toothless had mounted Moon-Dancer again.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll keep doing that until she gets some eggs planted," she sighed, "Mother said Night Furies are like that up to the point she lays her first batch of eggs. Then they slow down."

"Great." he sighed, "As much as I'd like to see more Night Furies, I'd hate to think that they might overrun Berk."

She giggled again.

"So," he said, "I noticed you had a bunch of dried fish in your pack. How about some fresh cooked fish?"

"I have nothing to trade..."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, "I know people, after all. With what our dragons do around here for everyone, the restaurants are glad to give a few meals back."

"I suppose it doesn't hurt that you're the Chief's son."

"Oh, I don't really hold that over anyone's head but my own."

She blinked.

"Well, being the Chief's son set some really high bars for me. He wanted me to slay a dragon and make him proud, but I wasn't much in the way of warrior material. I'm more adept at making gadgets than swinging axes."

"Gadgets?"

He nodded as he pointed at Toothless' tail, and said, "One of my... earlier inventions... it took off part of his tail." He seemed rather sad about it. "But once I got to know him, I made that harness he wears so that he can fly again as well as he could before."

"Well, as long as your paying, I could go for some fish stew."

"I think you'd like the fish steaks better."

She looked down as she asked, "Why are you trying so hard to get me to like you?"

"Because... well... everyone deserves another chance. Is it working?"

She took his hand in hers as she replied, "I'm thinking about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonriders of Berk: The Legend of Atgeirr and Moon-Dancer

by Neoraichu

The Characters and intellectual property of Dreamworks: Dragonriders of Berk are not my own, although I hope that Atgeirr Oddvar and Moon-Dancer are my own OCs. This includes, but is not limited to Hiccup Haddock (and Toothless), Astrid Hofferson (and Stormfly), Fishlegs Ingerman (and Meatlug), Snotlout Jorgenson (and Hookfang), Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston (and Barf Belch), Stoick the Vast (and Tornado), Gobber the Belch, Mulch, Bucket, and Trader Johan.

Part 5: Astrid gets suspicious

Atgeirr blushed as she held Hiccup's hand. The two walked down the street with Hiccup leading them towards his favorite restaurant. They pretty much served fresh fish in almost any way one could imagine having it prepared. While no one quite knew for sure how they managed to keep their fish fresh, considering no one had seen an ice breathing dragon, it was something they were not willing to snoop around to find. But Hiccup figured if there was a dragon (the Scaldron) that could boil water in its mouth, one could assume that some dragon somewhere could freeze water in some way as well.

Toothless and Moon-Dancer were following along at their heels. It seemed they knew where they were going, as both of them were quite obvious about how they were licking their chops with their teeth retracted and looking at the two of them expectantly.

But Atgeirr suddenly stopped as their hands separated. He paused to look back as she suddenly seemed transfixed on something. Before he could ask, she turned back to Moon-Dancer and whispered something in her ear. The tail began to swing back and forth as she jumped onto her head and ran straight down her back. Hiccup could hear a squeal, a thud, and then another thud.

"YOU!" Atgeirr said, "How long are you intending to follow me?!"

Hiccup ran around to see that Atgeirr was on top of Astrid, pinning her underneath by her thighs and knees. Both of the Night Furies has turned about to view the strange situation as well. She was also pinning Astrid down against the ground by her wrists.

"STOP IT!" he called.

"She's been following us for at least an hour!" replied Atgeirr, "I want to know why!"

Instead, Astrid simply whistled loudly.

"There's no need for this!" called Hiccup, "Just tell us why you're doing this, Astrid!"

"I don't need to explain anything to her!" she hissed back.

He could see Stormfly flying in from the north. For some reason, Toothless jumped on top of Moon-Shadow and covered her with his own wings and body as much as he could.

"STORMFLY!" he called to the approaching dragon, "No one's in danger! You don't need to do anything!"

So Astrid's dragon landed at a distance, but Hiccup still knew she was close enough to fire spikes. But at least he hoped there would be no violence. Then he turned back to the two ladies.

"Please," he said, "Just get off her. There's no need for violence here."

"Fine," said Atgeirr as she climbed off, "I wasn't sure if we were being followed by a man or a woman, so I wasn't taking any chances with my safety... I've been attacked by a number of men... for a number of reasons..."

"Well we've been double crossed by a number of fair maidens for a number of reasons," said Astrid as she got up to her feet, "and I'm not ready to give you a pass either."

"Look!" called Hiccup. "We all have reasons to suspect each other, but it's time we have a little trust on all sides!"

While the two maidens glared at each other, neither moved towards or away from the other.

"I think you two could be friends if you just understood each other better," he said as he stepped between the two of them, "so why don't you join us for lunch, Astrid?"

"Alright Hiccup," she said, "Perhaps I am being... too suspicious."

"I'm sorry for overreacting," said Atgeirr, "but after a few times where I wasn't so cautious, I would have been raped or dead."

Astrid look wide-eyed as she looked away.

"I... had no idea," she said slowly.

"That's why I want Atgeirr to feel SAFE here on Berk," said Hiccup, "and why I'm willing to trust her enough to let her stay in my house so that our Night Furies can stay together as happy mates."

"I'd love to have lunch with you," said Astrid awkwardly, "if I'm not... imposing."

"It's fine," said Atgeirr, "He's just being nice. We're not..." She paused as she noticeable blushed, and added, "dating or anything."

So the three dragonriders and their dragons continued on towards the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonriders of Berk: The Legend of Atgeirr and Moon-Dancer

by Neoraichu

The Characters and intellectual property of Dreamworks: Dragonriders of Berk are not my own, although I hope that Atgeirr Oddvar and Moon-Dancer are my own OCs. This includes, but is not limited to Hiccup Haddock (and Toothless), Astrid Hofferson (and Stormfly), Fishlegs Ingerman (and Meatlug), Snotlout Jorgenson (and Hookfang), Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston (and Barf Belch), Stoick the Vast (and Tornado), Gobber the Belch, Mulch, Bucket, and Trader Johan.

Part 5: Astrid gets suspicious

Atgeirr walked by Hiccup and Astrid as they made their way to Hiccup's favorite restaurant. Their dragons followed fairly close behind.

"So..." she said slowly, "You're saying that Astrid here is not your steady girlfriend?"

"No," they both replied as one.

"We just work together on behalf of the dragons," continued Hiccup.

"So you don't mind that I'm staying in his room?" she asked Astrid.

"Hiccup is the son of the Chief," she replied, "and can surely behave himself around a maiden."

Hiccup nodded.

"That's good," she replied, "It seemed when you were following me earlier, you seemed a little jealous that Hiccup was showing me around."

"Never," replied Astrid, "I was merely concerned with the continued well being of Hooligan Village."

"I... can respect that."

Hiccup stopped in front of one of the taller and better looking buildings as he said, "Well, this is the place." He glanced back as he said, "You know how it is, bud. This place isn't made to accommodate dragons. I promise you something nice when we leave."

Toothless nodded as he looked at Moon-Dancer.

"Alright," he giggled, "I'll get something for your mate too. She's part of the family now, after all."

"Make sure they both stay out of trouble," said Astrid, "and I'll get you something too, Stormfly."

Stormfly nodded.

Atgeirr looked up at the roof as if contemplating something until Hiccup asked, "Is something bothering you?"

She pointed at the upper level balcony as asked, "How strong is that?"

"It can handle about 4 tables and about 20 diners," he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Will it handle two dragons?"

"I suppose," he replied, "but why would two dragons... ooohhh..."

Astrid blinked. Hiccup laughed nervously. But the red haired maiden simply looked at the Night Furies as she said, "If you two are going to do it up there, at least mind the tables. I don't need to start a tab in this village so soon."

The Night Furies both nodded. She wasn't sure if they were going to ignore her as her Moon-Dancer was want to, or that she just gave the two of them the idea she was trying to avoid. But then as mates, she figured they had already thought about it before she ever brought it up.

"Look," said Astrid, "I'm sorry about being so suspicious earlier... so I want you to consider yourself part of Hiccup's crew."

"Crew?" she asked back.

"Yes. There's Hiccup Haddock, the official leader as he's the best dragonrider. I suppose that me, Astrid Hofferson, is kind of his second in command. Then there's Fishlegs Ingerman, the dragon scholar of Berk. Then we have Snotlout Jorgenson as well as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. I believe that you've met all of them already in some capacity or another."

She nodded as they walked in.

"I know your first name is Atgeirr," she continued, "but what's your family name?"

"It's... not important," she replied as she looked away, "Not here, anyways."

The other two seemed to 'accept' that answer, for the moment. Hiccup walked over to the waitress as he said, "Table for three, please."

Atgeirr followed as she asked, "Is the outside level being used?"

"No," replied the waitress, "That's only normally used when the main floor is full, or on some special occasion. I'll be your waitress for your stay here today, so feel free to call me when you're ready to order. Find whatever open table you wish to take."

"Thanks, Ingrid," replied Hiccup.

Atgeirr saw about half a dozen scattered about the tables, and yet she had the uncomfortable feeling that all of their eyes were fixed on her as Hiccup led the three of them to an open table.

"We don't need any more strangers around here," muttered Mildew from his table in the back corner, "especially ones with another Night Fury."

"Just ignore him," replied Hiccup, "Almost everyone here does."

"I'm not so sure that he's alone in feeling that way," she replied as she looked down at her feet.

"Look," he replied as he leaned closer, "I turned a whole village of dragon hunters into one of dragon riders. Even if it takes years, I'll get them to accept you and Moon-Dancer as much as any of us. I swear."

She looked into his sincere eyes, and cracked a smile. He had the kind of face one couldn't help but believe in.

"So what do you and Moon-Dancer like?"

"Oh," she replied, "I'm sure whatever you pick is fine, as... long as it's not eels..."

He chuckled, "So you and your dragon don't like those, eh?"

She nodded.

"It seems kind of ironic at least to me that the house specialty is... Haddock."

She blinked and giggled, "I suppose it is at that."

Then the building began to shake lightly.

"Are those two?..." asked Hiccup as he looked up towards the upper level.

Atgeirr nodded as Astrid facepalmed.

"Dragons in love," sighed Atgeirr.


End file.
